


Necessities

by sushifin24



Category: Necessities
Genre: F/M, Spicy, relationship, theo - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushifin24/pseuds/sushifin24
Summary: It had been about 3 months since i started liking him and he hardly ever noticed i was there. I’m not really sure why i like him so much but there’s something about him that keeps me hooked. He’s the rebellious kind who does whatever he wants.
Relationships: Theo and Y/N





	Necessities

Chapter 1 : Notice Me

Y/N

I woke up bright and early and got myself ready for school once more. School seemed kind of boring these days. Everything was too serious and no one felt comfortable enough to lighten the mood. Of course, there were the groups of kids who still had fun. I had my eye on one of the boys in that group. Theo.

It had been about 3 months since I started liking him and he hardly ever noticed I was there. I’m not really sure why I like him so much but there’s something about him that keeps me hooked. He’s the rebellious kind who does whatever he wants.

I get on the school bus in the mornings right before Theo does. I’ve always been so shy, especially with guys I like. He passes by me every morning and I stare out the window like he’s not even there. Though, I’m sure he doesn’t realize I’m there anyway. We hardly ever speak and when we do it’s very few words. I see him in the hallways all the time but he doesn’t even look at me. Except for one day. 

For the first time in what felt like forever, Theo actually talked to me. I was surprised and looked at him for a moment before asking “What?”. He had asked me if I could lend him something and even asked me for my number so he could “send a reminder”. My eyes widened and I mumbled, “Are you for real?” he didn’t hear me which I was kind of grateful for. My heart raced and we exchanged numbers. This was the moment i’d been waiting for for months. Getting a chance to finally interact with him. Could this mean he’s interested in me? I mean he asked for my number. Maybe? No, don’t get ahead of yourself.

——-————————

It had been a few days since we exchanged numbers. We hadn’t really talked other than the single picture he’d sent me of a kid on the bus. He was strange. Hard to figure out. Once again I saw him in the hallway and this time I made an effort to glance at him. He was so good looking. His long, wavy, black hair gently blew back as he walked. His hair brushed against his smooth olive skin that didn’t have a single blemish on it. The deep brown color of his eyes looked straight ahead and down the hall. I had almost been staring at him as we passed by. But once again he never met my eyes. I looked away disappointed that it still didn’t work.   
———————————  
Theo

I could always get any girl I wanted. They all just fell to my feet like I was a king. I never had any feelings for them other than to please myself.

I saw Y/N one day and thought she was pretty. She wasn’t looking at me though. Strange. I had made jokes and messed around with my friends to try and get her attention, but still she wouldn’t look my way. 

I was starting to get frustrated so I decided to say something to her as she left to get off the bus. “Bye mi juguete.” meaning “my toy”. She looked at me in confusion as she left the bus, not saying a word back. Shit. Why did I say that? I watched her as she walked off the bus. I felt an ache and sank back down into my seat. She was different, she didn’t fall at my feet like everyone else. I liked that. 

It had been almost two weeks since I noticed her. I got her number but I didn’t want her to think I cared so I never sent her anything. I did everything I could to get her attention at school and nothing worked. We had spoken all of two words to each other. I sat in my bed and couldn’t stop thinking about her. I had never felt this way before towards anyone. Why was this time different? I went to the bathroom to wash up and clear my head. I turned on the shower so the water was steaming hot. I thought about Y/N’s beautiful face and perfect body. I needed to talk to her. I needed her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it! This chapter is kinda short but it’s a nice little introduction to the characters. I’m still writing it so chapter two will be out soon! ❤️ Btw this is not a fan fic about Theo riddle, he’s an oc i made up :)


End file.
